Just Like You
by Kitten Cabada
Summary: I wrote this based on a dream I had. Peter saves a girl that gets pushed off the statue of liberty by her friends because she can't be treated equally. PPOC. Read and Review, please.


Peter left Isaac's quickly after Simone had died (after being shot). He was devastated. As much as he would like to, he couldn't stay. Isaac would receive the chance to get back at Peter for what he made him do to Simone. Peter turned invisible and flew up in the air as the sun began to set in New York. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't going to stay in the city. He flew toward the Statue of Liberty. He was going there up there to the statue to get away from it all. When he arrived, he landed at the very top of the green torch she held up so high. The lights of the city were glimmering in the night; it looked very nice, but that couldn't keep Peter from thinking about Simone's death. It was his fault that she died. Her death was a product of jealousy. Peter feels like a monster. He almost wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He lies down instead on the statue's torch. He didn't care much that it was partially covered in bird shit; in his state of mind right now, he considered himself equal to the shit. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep immediately. 

A few hours have passed and it was still dark out. A speed boat was heading toward Liberty Island. Peter woke up to hearing the boat. For a minute, he'd forgotten about everything that had happened; then he remembered. He groaned and sat there for another moment.

The boat reached finally reached the island, and a group of people boarded off. One of them was driving the boat, but decided to stay in case the boat was to drift from shore. The group was college students laughing loudly. The noise was bothering to Peter, so he got up to watch them. The group was heading over to the statue's entrance. Peter saw someone in the group gagged and blindfolded. Her arms were held behind her back by two other people. They were very loud. He heard one woman next to her saying, "You're a freak. Why did you think you could hide this from us?"

A guy on her other side agreed and said, "With that 'skin condition' of yours, you can't." The gagged young woman was trying to speak. It only came out in muffles.

"And turning into silvery a puddle – don't even think about it . . . " He leaned close to her ear, "FREAK!" The girl jerked her head away from him. She shook her head as if to say "No."

"Yes, don't even think about doing just that, Cecily!" The other guy agreed. "You know better to try with all this water around!" he shouted. Peter continued watching as they broke inside.

After a few minutes, they were inside the torch, viewing the city and the ocean. They removed the gag and the blindfold. Immediately, "Please, guys! Don't do this to me!" She begged.

"Why should we listen to a freak like you?" retorted the girl who was holding Cecily's arms behind her back.

"Trust us, this is for the sake of everyone else so they don't have to meet people like you," said one of the guys.

"Don't you care about me? Lexis? Anton?" She looked at the other two, "Daryl? Carmela?"

"We don't care about unnatural people," Carmela snapped.

"Good-bye, Cecily," Anton said, waving good-bye. Daryl was a big guy and began walking toward Cecily. Cecily tried running, but Lexis and Carmela grabbed her.

"No! Guys! Let me go! Please!" she shouted. They wouldn't. Even though it seemed unlikely, she screamed for help anyway. Daryl lifted her up, carrying her over to the windows of the torch.

She tried to convince them, "Stop! I can just stop doing it! No one will notice!"

"No can do, Cecily," Anton said. She tried kicking her way out; she started to tear up. Daryl lifted her up over is head. Peter leaned over to see what was going on. He can see the once-gagged girl hoisted over the ground below.

"Try getting out of this with your 'powers,' " Daryl said. Cecily was looking up; she caught a glimpse of Peter (vice versa). Then Peter vanished before her. Cecily blinked and looked confused. Daryl took note of this and tried to see what she was looking at. He shrugged, then dropped her over the edge. Cecily began to fall, screaming.

"Come on. Let's go meet her at the end," Anton said.

Peter was quick into catching her mid-falling, he didn't know why he did (other than it was the right thing to do). They were flying above the Statue of Liberty's own height. Cecily realized she hadn't hit the ground. She opens her eyes to see the man whom she saw above on the liberty torch.

"H-How'd you . . . ?" She asked him. She looked around and noticed how distant the ground was below her. Cecily was shocked and terrified. Peter made sure his grip on her was secure.

"We're flying," he said.

She was stunned, "F-Flying!?! That must mean . . . "

"I have abilities just like you have yours."

All she could get out at this point was a "wow" under her breath. Peter began to descend them both to the ground.

"I have a plan," he said. They got to the ground and Peter became invisible yet again in front of Cecily. "Wait here," he told her, "and if your friends get here, try and hide. I'll give you a signal."

"How will I know what the signal is?" she asked.

"You'll know," he assured her. She nodded and from what she can tell, Peter had left her there at the spot by the sounds of his footsteps growing distant.

Peter approached the speed boat her friends arrived in. The man driving it was just sitting there reading a Maxim magazine. Peter felt it was appropriate to blindfold him right now. Peter slowly climbed in the boat and was careful about making his footsteps silent. He searched around for a piece of cloth to gag and blindfold him. He only found a beach towel behind one of the seats. He crept over slowly to the driver and then wrapped the towel over his face. The driver started panicking and tried getting up. Peter tied the towel in a knot, then he used the telekinesis he absorbed from Sylar, sending the driver flying out of the boat and into the water. Cecily saw the whole thing and took this as the "signal" he was talking about. She ran over to the boat and got on aboard. She searched around for Peter, "Hello? Invisible-Flying Man?" Peter became visible right in front of her. She jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do," she answered. Cecily sat down at the driver's seat and started the boat.

"The name's Peter, by the way," he said sitting down next to her.

"Cecily," she said in response. They took off from the island. The group that took her there finally came outside and saw that the boat was gone.

"What the hell . . . ?" Lexis said.

"That bitch!" Anton shouted kicking the ground.


End file.
